Trinity Blood: My Very Own Private Hell
by Zaios
Summary: Another spin-off trilogy in my Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood series. Abel Nightroad is a great-grandfather in this Fanfic. This story starts over from the beginning; before he reunites with his immediate family. Please read and review!


**Trinity Blood: My Very Own Private Hell

* * *

**

**

* * *

  
**

Centuries had passed since Armageddon ravished the modern world and Vampires appeared. Among one of the surviving cities, Rome, was the birthplace of the Vatican and the last hope of a lasting alliance between the Terran and Methuselah races. However, even a pinnacle of piece can have it's tribulations. Across town, such an event was unfolding within the dark and desolate streets of the Holy City. Running down Rome's dark passageways, a young woman came to a dead end. She turned to face her pursuer. A male vampire appeared suddenly from the shadows using haste and in his eyes she could see a hunger. The silver haired dame trembled in fright as this beast approached.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" cried the lady fearfully, tears in her turquoise eyes.

"_Shhhh_ baby cakes," cooed the monster as he ran a gentle hand through her lovely locks, "you will soon be in heaven."

The woman flinched from his touch as his caresses moved to the nap of her neck. Desperately the female looked around for help; however, none seemed available.

"So…sexy…." admired the predator as he licked her throat, "you're one of the loveliest women I've ever seen. Shame that you were not born a Methuselah."

He was about to take a bite into her throat, when a sharp and debilitating pain shot up from his chest.

"What?!" he uttered before looking down to see a hand protruding from his chest. Turning to his victim's now gleaming red eyes as she held up his heart.

The _human_ woman had turned into a winged creature with slate colored skin, black lips, shimmering erect hair, and gleaming fangs.

"My dear fool, you just fell into my trap and they say that Methuselah are smart," she smiled before sinking her fangs into his heart. The bloodsucker died instantly while the Crusnik greedily devoured his life-fluid until none remained.

**The Next Morning:**

Dark clouds covered the sun as thunder rolled in the distance and rain poured from the heavens.

"What a horrid site," Abel Nightroad mentioned to his companion as he and his fellow AX agent, Tres Iqus, approached the vampire's half-burnt corpse.

The body had been reported by a man on his way to work earlier that morning and immediately the Vatican's special forces were called to the scene.

"My sensors indicate that the victim had been completely drained of vital fluid. No one other than you, Father Nightroad, is capable of this task," remarked the android.

Shocked by his comrade's accusation, the silver-haired man immediately responded, "How can you say that Tres?! I would never do something like this!!!!!"

"There is no other recorded species that drinks the blood of Methuselah other than the species known as Crusnik," Tres responded as if quoting a dictionary.

Abel looked down at the corpse, thinking of any others who might have done this deed other than Cain-which was impossible since he was killed after being dropped through the atmosphere from the arc centuries ago. Crossing out Seth, who's location he knew of; he continued to think of any other Crusnik who might still be alive. Lost in thought he did not notice the fellow Ax member's approach, "You appear to know something….respond Abel"

He looked at the android, "Hmm… I promise Tres I didn't do this… and I do not know who could," Abel told him, never thinking that the perpetrator was closer to him than even he would know.

**Meanwhile across town at the **_**Nightingale **_**Bar and Club:**

Downing her daily Vodka, the girl with flowing silver tresses looked at her cousin who was preparing breakfast.

"You didn't come home until late, so I take it that you went and snagged yourself dinner hmm, Asenath?" asked her relative as she poured more pancake batter onto the skillet. The skillet sizzling as the batter hit the hot pan.

Asenath poured herself another glass of Vodka, "Yeah, you're right," she replied.

"I thought so."

Just then, Asenath's granddaughter entered the room. The child's raven hair was matted and ratty from sleeping. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she looked up blearily, "What are you cooking Aunt Dru?" asked her with a stretch.

Drusilla replied, "Eggs, bacon, and flapjacks."

Looking at her grandchild's messy hair, the silver haired lady told her, "Molly, go into the bathroom and brush that rat's nest from your hair."

"Oh! I'll take care of that right now grandma," replied the eleven-year old as she headed to the restroom.

The woman watched the girl before turning to her cousin and softly remarking, "Molly may look more like Evelyn, her human mother, but her mannerisms remind me so much of my son. I miss my little boy so much sometimes…" she trailed off momentarily before continuing in a semi-demonic tone as the memories of her child's death evoked her raw emotions, "If only I knew who murdered him. I'd personally make that fucker pay with his life."

Turning from the stove the strawberry-blonde woman told her, "Don't worry, we'll find the culprit one day and we WILL enacted revenge."

"I certainly hope so," Asenath replied while trying to quell her seething anger and the painful memories.

Suddenly, Molly emerged from the bathroom with now well groomed hair, "How's this grandmamma?!" she asked with a toothy grin.

Asenath looked at her, "you look much better, now have some breakfast and get ready for school," she replied after taking a deep, soothing, breath.

The half-breed cocked her head cutely, "Are you ok nana? You look upset," she asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart. It's nothing that you need to be concerned with; you need to eat and prep yourself for school," her grandmother told her lowly.

"Here Molly, I'll make you a plate," Dru said as she spooned food onto a serving dish and handed it to her.

Taking the plate, the silver-haired dame's granddaughter graciously ate her meal with a big smile. Once finished, the half-Crusnik placed the plate in the sink and went to change into her school uniform.

Looking at the sitting woman, Drusilla asked, "Would you like me to fix you a plate too?"

"Yeah, I need to eat something before my blood sugar drops," she replied while pouring herself a third shot of Vodka.

"Are you alright now?" asked the strawberry-blond.

"Yeah, a little. I'm sorry for getting upset," replied her cousin.

She handed her a full plate and told her, "Don't worry about it cuz. Jericho's death was devastating to you and also not knowing who killed him, strikes a nerve even to me. Remember when I lost my son, Adrian, all those years ago? Well…I'll tell you something, even though I got revenge on those bastards and I will admit it was ….satisfying, but it still hurts more than I can ever describe."

"I know…Drusilla. I really don't want to talk about it anymore, unless you enjoy getting a rise out of me."

"Well sometimes, but on this subject no, I don't."

Molly came back into the room wearing a white dress shirt under a blue vest and a blue-checkered skirt, with dress shoes, "Well how do I look?"

"You look very nice Molly," replied Asenath while taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah, very cute," added Drusilla with a sweet smile.

The hybrid grinned, "Thank you. Well I better get my backpack and head to school!" she told them.

Calling her over, the women gave the girl each five dinars (total of ten dinars) for lunch before bidding her farewell.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Molly skipped down the street swinging her backpack like a purse. The school house was only four blocks away and she was anticipating seeing her friend, Agatha, in class. Unknowingly to the little girl, her shoelace was untied until it caught onto her other shoe. Falling forward, the youth expected to hit the ground and feel intense pain. Suddenly, strong arms caught her before she hit. Bewildered, Molly turned and was met with kind blue-eyes. Looking back at her was a silver-haired man, dressed in priestly garb, "Careful there!" he told the child while placing her upright. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok sir, thank you," she replied with a thankful grin.

He gave her a warm smile in return. Father Tres suddenly approached them from behind, "Father Abel, Lady Caterina has informed me that we must return to the church to process our report."

"Oh alright," replied the priest reluctantly before turning back to the girl and telling her to be careful.

"I will mister, thank you again!" replied Molly as she tied her shoe. The girl waved to the kind hearted holy-man and resumed skipping to school totally ignoring his warning. Father Nightroad walked after his companion; however, unbeknownst to the girl, as she skipped away with a smile on her face. The silver-haired man looked over his shoulder. Watching the girl he couldn't help but think to himself, "_Why do I sense something vaguely familiar around her?"_

Arriving at the Vatican, the two AX officers quickly met with the Duchess of Milan.

"So, have you processed your report?" asked the Cardinal solemnly.

"Yes my lady. The victim was a Vampire who had been completely drained of blood," came Tres's monotone reply.

Lady Caterina's monocle gleamed under the light as she leaned forward, while feeling intrigued, "explain, Father Abel," she told the priest who looked deep in thought.

Abel looked at his superior seriously, "I a sure you, that I had no part in this attack."

"Then who else could it have been?" replied the holy woman.

"I'm unsure," he told her regretfully.

"The death of a Methuselah unnerves me," mentioned their boss, "I want both of you to keep an eye out and make sure that an incident like this doesn't happen again."

"Yes my Lady," both of the officers said before leaving the room.

**(To Be Continued In Chapter 2)**

* * *

**Character Box:**

**Molly Angelia Nightroad**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red (Due to a mutation)**

**Age: 12**

Molly is the half-human granddaughter of Asenath and Cain. Asenath took the girl in two years ago, after the mysterious homicide of her father, Jericho Nightroad(Asenath's and Cain's son), and the gruesome murder of her mother, Evelyn, by rogue Vampires. Despite these hardships, Molly has shown great resilience and possess a very kind, caring, and bubbly attitude. She can't make friends with nobody. Unlike her full-blooded Crusnik relatives, who are able to make a complete Crusnik transformation to one-hundred percent, Molly can only take a partial Crusnik transformation at about ten percent.


End file.
